


Gently

by deathbyOTPin123



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dougherty lives, First Time, Gentle Sex, Isabella lives, Kristen lives, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, riddlergordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Ed and Jim's first time. Gentle sex with some plot.





	Gently

It all starts with a bruise on Kristen’s arm. She flinches and shuts herself off from him when he points it out.

He’s been abused. He knows what it feels like. He knows she deserves better.

He confronts Dougherty about it. The response he gets is that Kristen needs a firm hand.

So, he goes back to Kristen. Tries to explain she can’t let these things happen to her. Tries to reason with her. She refuses to talk about it several times before her patience reaches her limits and she all but screams in his face.

“I  **_like_ ** it!”

This is why he ends up sitting in the GCPD locker room, drawing the parallels between his abuse and the masochistic desires of the love of his life, when James Gordon enters. 

They share a look and before he knows it, he’s spilling everything about Kristen to the detective. The older man nods, hums in understanding, and hauls him into a bar to get wasted with him and Harvey.

He’s awkward. It’s awkward. He never done this because no one wanted to take him out drinking with buddies, before. He knows it’s a one time thing. Brought here out of pity. Harvey cringing at his attempts at jokes. Yet, Jim takes the lead, steers the conversation so they all enjoy it. Alcohol helps. So it’s no surprise that after a couple of drinks too many, something between Jim and Ed clicks.

Ed gets wasted, resulting in the two detectives carrying him into his apartment, pink cocktail umbrella still stuck behind his ear. He laughs almost hysterically, giddy from spending an evening with friends, no matter how fake. They throw him on the bed, take off his shoes. Last thing he sees before he slips into unconsciousness is Jim’s face as the detective leans down to remove the little umbrella. Ed knows tomorrow all will be back to the way it was - the whatever it is he shared with Jim over.

It doesn’t end with that night, though. They engage in conversation at the precinct. Pleasant talk that has Harvey squinting his eyes at them. He becomes a part of their  _ clique _ . Learns to “loosen up”, while in return they get used to his quirks. With Jim’s help he goes from being “that weirdo forensics guy” to “oh, that’s just Ed”.

It’s after one such night Jim drives him home. He sings oldies throughout the drive, and Jim doesn’t seem to mind. Joins in if it’s a song that he knows. They park in front of his building, stretching the goodbye. Then Jim leans in and plants one on him. Soft lips on soft lips and at that moment his mind is blissfully quiet. 

This is how, after few weeks of dating, he ends up in his bed, snuggled under the covers with Jim’s arms around him. They’re kissing as he feels strong hands rub circles into his lower back. His heart threatens to leap out of his chest from excitement and fear. Dougherty’s “have you ever been with a woman” playing in his head over and over again.

He feels Jim’s fingers skirting the edge of his t-shirt before the fabric is pulled up. Ed panics. Clenches to the edge of the shirt and stretches it firmly down. His breath hitches. 

“It’s ok. We don’t have to,” Jim reassures him. Suddenly it’s much harder because this shows him that Jim  **_knows_ ** . Whether he overheard the conversation with Dougherty or if Ed’s just that obvious a virgin is unimportant. But he does want it. He feels ready. He’s done his research; endured the melancholy looks from the Kristen-doppelganger-librarian,  _ Isabella, his mind supplies, _ as he checked out a stack of homoerotica novels. Read through every of them. Read the articles on the internet. Even watched some porn. The last one confusing him more than it helped. 

He kisses Jim passionately and presses into him with his full body. He thugs at Jim’s shirt, which prompts the detective to disengage from him to pull the shirt over his head. From what he sees in the faint light coming from the street, Jim’s chest is covered in scars. This eases his mind a little, even if the nature of his own still makes him uncomfortable. Ed’s parents were horrible people. The thought however leaves him as Jim settles back into the sheets, pulling the covers back over them. 

The kissing resumes, as his hands now roam the skin on Jim’s back. He feels his underwear becoming tighter as he gets hard. Jim pulls him in by the hips and they both gasp at the contact. 

They slowly rut against each other for a while. Jim kisses down his neck, up to his ear, licks with his tongue. His fingers trail around his hips and he wants more. Ed pushes him off to get out of his shirt. Gets tangled in it and the other man chuckles as he helps him get it off. The touch of skin on skin has him covered in goosebumps. He refuses to let go of the comfort the covers provide and his boyfriend doesn’t seem to mind. Jim slides down, head disappearing under the blanket, covering his shoulders and chest in kisses. If he feels his scars, Jim doesn't show it. Ed wonders if he will go lower still, if he would be expected to reciprocate, but he comes back up. 

“Sorry,” Ed says as they bump their hands a couple of times, exploring each other bodies. He feels Jim smile against his lips. His hands go lower, over Ed’s boxers, until he palms him through the fabric, eliciting a gasp and a shudder. 

“Can I?” Jim asks, tugging at the elastic waistband. “Yes,” Ed whisper back, nodding his head in approval. He moves his hips and legs so the material slides easily down his skin. Jim throws the boxers off of the bed and maneuvers to remove his own. Ed is a nervewreck in anticipation, the sheets and covers touching his naked skin. 

Jim cups his face. Eases him into a kiss. He lets his hand roam once again, over every inch of skin he can reach. Finally, he takes a hold of Ed’s cock. A loud moan escapes him at the contact, foreign hand holding him. He covers his mouth with his hand to quiet himself.

“Don’t hold back,” Jim tells him, as he takes a hold of his hand and brings it to his lips to kiss the knuckles. 

“The neighbours…” Ed starts with a nervous laugh.

“You have a cuckoo clock. You run strange experiments in the middle of the night. You weren’t that loud,” Jim adds, “and I want to hear you.” Ed blushes at that, the darkness hiding it. “I want to hear every sound of pleasure, knowing that it’s because of me.” He starts to jerk him off slowly, punctuating his words with Ed’s moans. He splays his left hand over his hip, pulling him closer. Their knees bump. Then he slides it to the back, cupping Ed’s behind. 

“The uhm…” Ed starts nervously, has to lick his lips before he continues. “The lubricant is in the bedside drawer.”

“Is it too dry for you?” Jim asks, swirling his thumb over the leaking head. Ed hides his face in the crook of his neck. 

“No, it’s perfect. I meant, if you wanted to…  _ top _ …” Then he ads in a small voice, “or bottom.”

“I’m not really into anal,  _ either _ way, if that’s what you’re asking me. Too much of a hassle,” Jim replies with a chuckle. “We can do it if you want to try…”

“Not really,” Ed confesses with relief. He hates to admit he was terrified at the prospect of it. Yet, all the literature pointed to it as the  _ end-game _ , a pinnacle of intimacy in a relationship. And by all the indications, he was supposed to be the one on the receiving end. “You’re satisfied with just this?”

“Well,” Jim starts and the word twists at Ed’s insides. It sounded too easy, he knew. Of course Jim would need more. “I’m not opposed to an occasional blow job if my partners like that. Definitely not opposed to giving one.” He whispers into Ed’s ear. “But, for now…” he takes a hold of Ed’s hand, “I would be more than happy if you’d touch me, Edward.” The words come out gentle. A suggestion, not a demand. 

Ed pulls his hand away. Drags his long fingers down Jim’s soft belly, into the coarse curls he can’t see but guesses are the same shade of blond as his hair. The moan Jim lets out as he takes a hold of his cock makes his own hips buck forward. “Yes,” Jim hisses in his ear, spurring him to start moving his hand. He tries the tricks he likes on himself. It’s like an experiment. Exploring the other and finding out what reactions he can get as he fondles and jerks him. All the while Jim doing the same to him. 

He looks up into Jim’s face, his features twisted in pleasure. He finds courage in this. Pushes up and kisses him messily. Speeds his hand up, the other speeding up in response, wrenching delirious moans and pleads from his lips. 

It’s over too soon as he spills into Jim’s hand. He’s a shaky mess so Jim just moves his hand away and jerks himself into a climax, eyes locked on his. Ed sees his eyebrows furrow, eyes close, as he tosses his head back, moaning. They both breathe heavily, laying side by side, sticky mess cooling on their skin and sheets.

“Did you like it?” Jim asks, voice a bit gruff. 

“Mhm,” Ed replies sleepy. He pushes back sweaty hair from his forehead. He knows he should get up and clean up but, his limbs feel heavy. The air is stuffy, smelling of sex. 

Jim just smiles at him. Before he can kiss him, Ed mumbles out, “What ‘bout you?”. 

“You were amazing.” He confirms it with a long, open mouth kiss. 

Ed reaches out for him as Jim gets up. Reassured that he will be back and that he’s just going to clean them up, Ed lets himself drift into sleep. 

When he wakes he’s laying on his back, Jim’s head on his chest. He smiles, stroking the blonde locks, before he places a kiss into them.


End file.
